greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexie Grey/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 4 GAS4LexieGrey11.jpg GAS4LexieGrey10.jpg GAS4LexieGrey9.jpg GAS4LexieGrey8.jpg GAS4LexieGrey7.jpg GAS4LexieGrey6.jpg GAS4LexieGrey5.jpg GAS4LexieGrey4.jpg GAS4LexieGrey3.jpg GAS4LexieGrey2.jpg GAS4LexieGrey1.jpg Season 5 Season 6 GAS6LexieGrey13.jpg GAS6LexieGrey12.jpg GAS6LexieGrey11.jpg GAS6LexieGrey10.jpg GAS6LexieGrey9.jpg GAS6LexieGrey8.jpg GAS6LexieGrey7.jpg GAS6LexieGrey6.jpg GAS6LexieGrey5.jpg GAS6LexieGrey4.jpg GAS6LexieGrey3.jpg GAS6LexieGrey2.jpg GAS6LexieGrey1.jpg Season 7 LexieGrey1S7.jpg LexieGrey2S7.jpg LexieGrey3S7.jpg LexieGrey4S7.jpg LexieGrey5S7.jpg Season 8 Screenshots Grey's Anatomy 324LexieGrey.png|Testing 1-2-3 325LexieGrey.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401LexieGrey.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402LexieGrey.png|Love/Addiction 403LexieGrey.png|Let the Truth Sting 404LexieGrey.png|The Heart of the Matter 405LexieGrey.png|Haunt You Every Day 406LexieGrey.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407LexieGrey.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408LexieGrey.png|Forever Young 409LexieGrey.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410LexieGrey.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411LexieGrey.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412LexieGrey.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413LexieGrey.png|Piece of My Heart 414LexieGrey.png|The Becoming 415LexieGrey.png|Losing My Mind 416LexieGrey.png|Freedom, Part 1 417LexieGrey.png|Freedom, Part 2 501LexieGrey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502LexieGrey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503LexieGrey.png|Here Comes the Flood 504LexieGrey.png|Brave New World 505LexieGrey.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506LexieGrey.png|Life During Wartime 507LexieGrey.png|Rise Up 508LexieGrey.png|These Ties That Bind 509LexieGrey.png|In the Midnight Hour 510LexieGrey.png|All By Myself 511LexieGrey.png|Wish You Were Here 512LexieGrey.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513LexieGrey.png|Stairway to Heaven 514LexieGrey.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515LexieGrey.png|Before and After 516LexieGrey.png|An Honest Mistake 517LexieGrey.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518LexieGrey.png|Stand By Me 519LexieGrey.png|Elevator Love Letter 520LexieGrey.png|Sweet Surrender 521LexieGrey.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522LexieGrey.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523LexieGrey.png|Here's to Future Days 524LexieGrey.png|Now or Never 6x01LexieGrey.png|Good Mourning 6x02LexieGrey.png|Goodbye 6x03LexieGrey.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04LexieGrey.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05LexieGrey.png|Invasion 6x06LexieGrey.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07LexieGrey.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08LexieGrey.png|Invest in Love 6x09LexieGrey.png|New History 6x10LexieGrey.png|Holidaze 6x11LexieGrey.png|Blink 6x12LexieGrey.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13LexieGrey.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14LexieGrey.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15LexieGrey.png|The Time Warp 6x16LexieGrey.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17LexieGrey.png|Push 6x18LexieGrey.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19LexieGrey.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20LexieGrey.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21LexieGrey.png|How Insensitive 6x22LexieGrey.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23LexieGrey.png|Sanctuary 6x24LexieGrey.png|Death and All His Friends 701LexieGrey.png|With You I'm Born Again 702LexieGrey.png|Shock to the System 7x03LexieGrey.png|Superfreak 704LexieGrey.png|Can't Fight Biology 705LexieGrey.png|Almost Grown 706LexieGrey.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07LexieGrey.png|That's Me Trying 7x08LexieGrey.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09LexieGrey.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10LexieGrey.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11LexieGrey.png|Disarm 7x12LexieGrey.png|Start Me Up 7x13LexieGrey.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14LexieGrey.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15LexieGrey.png|Golden Hour 716LexieGrey.png|Not Responsible 7x17LexieGrey.png|This is How We Do It 7x18LexieGrey.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19LexieGrey.png|It's a Long Way Back 720LexieGrey.png|White Wedding 7x21LexieGrey.png|I Will Survive 7x22LexieGrey.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801LexieGrey.png|Free Falling 802LexieGrey.png|She's Gone 804LexieGrey.png|What is It About Men 805LexieGrey.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806LexieGrey.png|Poker Face 807LexieGrey.png|Put Me In, Coach 808LexieGrey.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809LexieGrey.png|Dark Was the Night 810LexieGrey.png|Suddenly 811LexieGrey.png|This Magic Moment 812LexieGrey.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813LexieGrey.png|If/Then 814LexieGrey.png|All You Need is Love 815LexieGrey.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816LexieGrey.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817LexieGrey.png|One Step Too Far 818LexieGrey.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819LexieGrey.png|Support System 820LexieGrey.png|The Girl with No Name 821LexieGrey.png|Moment of Truth 822LexieGrey.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823LexieGrey.png|Migration 8x24LexieGrey.png|Flight Private Practice PP5x15LexieGrey.png|You Break My Heart Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 3 3x24-27.jpg 3x24-28.jpg 3x24-29.jpg Season 4 4x01-2.jpg 4x01-3.jpg 4x01-5.jpg 4x02-28.jpg 4x03-3.jpg 4x03-6.jpg 4x05-37.jpg 4x05-29.jpg 4x05-28.jpg 4x05-27.jpg 4x05-22.jpg 4x05-20.jpg 4x05-15.jpg 4x05-14.jpg 4x05-12.jpg 4x05-10.jpg 4x05-7.jpg 4x05-6.jpg 4x05-3.jpg 4x05-1.jpg 4x07-12.jpg 4x07-9.jpg 4x07-7.jpg 4x07-4.jpg 4x07-3.jpg 4x07-1.jpg 4x09-16.jpg 4x09-15.jpg 4x09-13.jpg 4x09-11.jpg 4x09-9.jpg 4x09-8.jpg 4x09-3.jpg 4x10-8.jpg 4x10-6.jpg 4x10-5.jpg 4x10-4.jpg 4x10-3.jpg 4x10-2.jpg 4x12-11.jpg 4x12-5.jpg 4x14-11.jpg Season 5 5x03-4.jpg 5x03-8.jpg 5x03-9.jpg 5x03-12.jpg 5x03-44.jpg 5x03-47.jpg 5x04-46.jpg 5x04-5.png 5x04-6.png 5x05-24.jpg 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x06-13.png 5x06-18.jpg 5x06-19.jpg 5x07-1.png 5x07-17.png 5x07-2.png 5x07-6.png 5x08-1.png 5x08-2.png 5x08-20.png 5x08-22.png 5x08-23.png 5x08-25.jpg 5x08-26.jpg 5x08-27.jpg 5x08-28.jpg 5x08-41.jpg 5x08-43.jpg 5x08-48.jpg 5x08-50.jpg 5x08-55.jpg 5x08-56.jpg 5x08-65.jpg 5x08-71.jpg 5x09-1.png 5x09-10.jpg 5x09-4.png 5x09-7.png 5x14-16.jpg 5x14-17.jpg 5x14-18.jpg 5x14-19.jpg 5x14-21.jpg 5x14-22.jpg 5x21-14.jpg 5x21-16.jpg 5x21-28.jpg 5x21-3.jpg 5x21-31.jpg 5x21-33.jpg 5x21-35.jpg 5x22-7.png 5x22-8.png 5x24-11.png 5x24-12.png 5x24-38.jpg 5x24-52.jpg 5x24-60.jpg Season 6 6x01-2.png 6x02-1.png 6x02-10.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-12.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-2.png 6x02-21.jpg 6x02-5.png 6x02-6.jpg 6x02-8.jpg 6x03-12.png 6x03-5.png 6x03-7.png 6x04-1.png 6x04-12.png 6x04-3.png 6x04-5.png 6x06-12.png 6x06-8.png 6x07-17.jpg 6x07-10.png 6x07-12.jpg 6x07-13.jpg 6x07-16.jpg 6x07-7.png 6x07-9.png 6x08-10.png 6x08-11.png 6x08-12.png 6x08-13.png 6x08-17.jpg 6x08-23.jpg 6x08-9.png 6x10-24.jpg 6x10-38.jpg 6x10H-10.png 6x10H-11.png 6x10H-12.png 6x10H-2.png 6x10H-4.png 6x10H-9.png 6x10-46.jpg 6x12-1.png 6x12-13.jpg 6x12-17.jpg 6x13-1.png 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-2.png 6x13-5.png 6x13-6.png 6x14-5.jpg 6x14-25.jpg 6x17-1.png 6x17-4.png 6x17-6.png 6x17-12.jpg 6x17-19.jpg 6x19-15.jpg 6x19-16.jpg 6x19-3.png 6x19-8.png 6x19-21.jpg 6x21-14.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg Season 7 7x01-1.jpg 7x01-18.jpg 7x01-22.jpg 7x03-10.jpg 7x03-13.jpg 7x03-14.jpg 7x03-17.jpg 7x03-19.jpg 7x03-24.jpg 7x03-27.jpg 7x04-4.jpg 7x06-36.jpg 7x07-1.jpg 7x07-12.png 7x07-13.jpg 7x07-15.jpg 7x10-16.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-6.png 7x11-8.png 7x11-9.png 7x13-6.png 7x14-10.png 7x14-13.png 7x14-15.jpg 7x14-16.jpg 7x14-17.jpg 7x14-18.jpg 7x14-19.jpg 7x14-3.png 7x14-8.png 7x14-26.png 7x17-3.jpg 7x17-7.jpg 7x17-15.jpg 7x19-1.png 7x19-7.jpg 7x20-1.png 7x20-18.jpg 7x20-5.png 7x22-3.png 7x22-8.jpg Season 8 8x01-10.jpg 8x01-12.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x07-26.jpg 8x07-27.jpg 8x07-5.png 8x07-7.png 8x08-11.jpg 8x08-2.png 8x08-4.png 8x08-9.png 8x08-23.jpg 8x10-4.png 8x10-5.png 8x10-23.jpg 8x14-1.png 8x14-2.png 8x14-5.png 8x14-13.jpg 8x15-11.png 8x15-4.png 8x15-9.png 8x15-16.png 8x16-1.png 8x16-15.jpg 8x16-2.png 8x16-9.png 8x16-17.jpg 8x18-10.jpg 8x18-26.jpg 8x24-41.jpg 8x24-42.jpg 8x24-51.jpg 8x24-55.jpg 8x24-57.jpg 8x24-60.jpg Private Practice Season 5 PP5x15-1.jpg PP5x15-8.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Lexie Grey) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)